


Look into your eyes

by Tsuki221144



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki221144/pseuds/Tsuki221144
Summary: An accident happened and Sergio blames himself for all of it





	Look into your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is MY work! I wrote it on Wattpad and there was something wrong so I can attach a link to it... 
> 
> I translate it into English so everyone can read it cause I know... almost everyone on AO3 does not understand Vietnamese properly
> 
> But I do afraid that... I can't translate it in the best form, too... so... forgive me for all the grammar mistakes or... you know... I'm still practicing to write better every day

"Sergio, do you want anything to drink?"

Marcelo watches his captain sitting on his favorite sofa in his living room, his right eye lethargic, looking out the windows, his left eye is covered by the bandage, it has been a month...

Cris stays silent at the door, sighing, he bites his nail cause he just doesn't know what to do. One month has passed and Sergio looks like a dead person. The man Cris looking at now, it's not the man Sergio used to be, Sergio Ramos always laughing and full of energy has gone. The only man Cris looking at _right_ now is just a man who is tormented in a black deep hole of sorrow, wishes to be dead.

God didn't let that happen...

The tears are dry, everything doesn't matter anymore with Sergio since that day, the day he saw those blue eyes for the last time in his life. Oh, how he misses those blue eyes, the beautiful color of the sky but he can't see them anymore, never again... 

He touches his right eye, he can't feel anything, no emotion, no nothing, even when blood dripping down, red blood... but he still can see anything except blue, he smiles...

"SERGIO!" Cris yelling at him and those blue blood disappear, he looking at the black again...

<<<O>>>

The natural is so beautiful, out there, there is a mohur tree near his room, the red cover everything on the ground, he stares at it, remember about the red blood of his eyes-"Blue... always is the most beautiful color of all..."

Cris is having a conversation with the doctor, Sergio can hear his sighing through the curtain, they talk... about something that may be about his eyes. His eyes, they are... special. No matter how he damages them, they always turn back to normal, they never stop healing themselves! They have to see, to look at everything! Everything! Every color in this world! But they can never see those blue eyes again!

He doesn't need them! HE DOESN'T NEED THEM! Those blue eyes are everything he wants to look at if they are no longer exist, a pair of the eye that can't be damaged means nothing to him. After blue, it is black... 

The quiet dark and peaceful, he has wished he would never have to wake up again, forever immersed in the black of the other world, the world where Geri is there. His eyes still have to open, receive the daylights that he is sicked of it! The daylights dispel all the black has wrapped him and sent him to the world he wants to stay there forever... 

He touches his left eye, the bandage goes down... His eyes healed itself again... Open it slowly, his brown eye reflecting everything in the white room. 

"Don't do that again, SeSe..."

Sergio's hand drop-down, he looks at the red mohur tree-"Hey, Cris..."

"Huh?"

"Which is the most beautiful color?"

"... Blue..."

"Will that mohur tree is more beautiful if it is in blue?"

"... It will,... at least with you..."

Sergio shook his head-"It won't... The most beautiful blue is his blue eyes..."

<<<<O>>>>

"Sergio, please promise me you won't try to touch your eyes when I go out to the store to buy some food, okay?"-Cris starring at Sergio. 

Sergio looks in Cris' eyes, he is there in Cris's eyes and one moment passed when he remembers how he was in those blue eyes of Geri. How much he was happy, he laughed a lot! That Sergio Ramos is caged in Geri's eyes and he can never be so happy like that again. 

Sergio nods and Cris stokes his hair-"Okay, you lay down and have some rest... it will be quick, I just need a few minutes..."

A second nod and when Cris walks to the door, Sergio suddenly asks-"Is Leo okay?"

Cris stops-"... Fine..."

"You should be with him, not here..."

"I can arrange everything, don't worry about it..."

Cris closes the door... ah... the dark that Sergio likes is coming again... and he closes his eyes... A smile appears on his face... 

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"You, of course!?"-He smirked_

_"Don't you get tired of it?"_

_"How can I?"-His brown eyes widen, pretended to be surprised._

_"What if you can't see it anymore someday?"_

_"Then kill me!"-Sergio kissed Geri's eyes corner..._

_A beautiful dream, a gorgeous blue..._

<<<<O>>>>

Cris felt a release when he found Sergio is still sleeping when he got back, he left his jacket on the sofa and turned away. He'll cook something... good for Sergio's eyes, carrots, tomatoes,... why is everything good for the eyes always has a hot color? 

Sergio slants the carrots, take them in his mouth and scrunches them, he doesn't want to look at Cris until Cris asks him-"How is my dish?"

Sergio just nods and Cris doesn't understand Sergio's means. Normally, Sergio would smirk and told Cris that how bad Cris was at cooking in the past, decry Cris's dish but never left a single drop of soup or even a tiny onion. Well, today is a different day, Sergio stood up after had eaten two pieces of carrots...

Cris leans his back on the door of the living room, Sergio still sits at his favorite spot where he tried to damage his eyes... 6 times with his hand. But then, his eyes magically healed themselves, no matter how bad the damage was, it always be back to normal, a gift from God that everyone wants but with Sergio...

It's the cruelest curse he has to take. 

<<<<O>>>>

"I disagree with it! Who do you think you are? No way that I'll let you take him away!"

"His eyes are not normal! Every damage is healed like there was nothing had happened! Don't you see that it is weird?" 

"I don't fucking care! He is my friend, don't even think about bringing him to your lab and touch his eyes!"

Cris growls and two doctors have to shut their mouth, whole Real Madrid club are behind Cris staring at them too. 

"What if he agrees with it?"

"He will never agree with it!"

"He always tries to hurt his eyes, isn't he? If he doesn't need them, why don't' give them to someone who needs them?"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR YOU ARE?"-Karim was about to punch in his face but he was held back by Toni-"GET OUT!"

"Mr. Aveiro..."

Cris is glowering him and be held by Marcelo and Gareth-"GET OUT OF HIS HOUSE, NOW!"

Sergio steps out and everyone is silent-"So... annoying..."

The whole Real Madrid club step aside and Sergio walking through them-"Why do you need my eyes?"

"We want to... analysis your eyes... we want to know what are they? They can't be damaged..."

Sergio smirks-"Can't be damaged? What do you see?"

He confuses and Sergio looks into his eyes-"LOOK CAREFULLY! They are bleeding! They are dying in blood! Just like that day! I have blind from that day! And you are blind too if you see they can't be damaged!" 

"Sergio... Capi..."-It has been a month, Toni hasn't seen his brother for a month, he missed him, he missed his captain, his brother...

Sergio turns to Toni,... his blue eyes... those blue eyes... Toni stunned when Sergio reached to him but he dropped his arm, Toni knows the situation, he takes Sergio's hand and let Sergio caress his cheek-"His blue... Does my blue alike his?"

Sergio swallows hard-"Yes..."

>>>><<<<


End file.
